The major objectives of this project are (1) to provide an understanding of charge neutralization and (2) develop instrumentation and general experimental procedures that allow the full potential of state-of-the-art ESCA spectrometers to be attained for nonconducting polymeric biomaterials. Data interpretation consistent with the complete ESCA data set (elemental composition, high-resolution spectra, and valence band spectrum) will be stressed.